


Soft

by Prince Leo (LigeiaResurrected)



Series: Bed [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/Prince%20Leo
Summary: Reader and Hongbin have a sweet time waking up.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the first of the series called Bed. It's called that because that's where all of the fanfics will take place, when the Reader wakes up. There will be one fanfic for each member.

You open your eyes. Lying on the bed, you stretch between the white sheets. A low moan comes out.

"Did you sleep well?"

You turn your head and see Hongbin staring at you. Lying on his stomach and arms under his pillow, he gives you a small but sweet smile. His dark eyes are open halfway, tired and lazy, but feel warm.

You smile in return. "Yes. And you?"

Hongbin nods as he takes your hand. He draws circles on your skin. You lace your fingers with his.

His eyes find their way to yours. Slowly.

"I wish we could be like this all day," you admit.

There seems to be a playful spark in those eyes. He tilts his head. "Would you like that?"

With a grin, he quickly pulls the white blanket over you both. You let out a yelp, which turns into a giggle.

"What should we do first?" Hongbin asks.

He doesn't give you time to answer. Instead, he kisses your forehead. (You feel his soft, warm exhale.) Then he makes his way to your lips.


End file.
